Me dedique a perderte
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Los pensamiento de Inuyasha con la hermosa cancion de Alejandro de Me dedique a perderte...esta cancion siempre me hace llorar ;.;...dejen sus comentarios por favor


"Me dedique a perderte"

Cristal: Otro fic de Inuyasha…esta vez es un song-fic diferente y espero que todos los disfruten puesto que en este fic la que sufre no es Aome sino otra persona…pero espero que lo disfruten de todas maneras, ya que a mi me gusto mucho realizarlo.

Aome: los personajes de Inuyasha ni la canción le pertenecen a Cristal, solo la idea del fic.

&&

Titulo: Me dedique a perderte

Autora: Cristal Kinomiya

Dedicado: este fic es para un buen amigo, Haoos.

&&

Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aun podía

Porque no abrase la vida cuando la tenía

Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía

y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia.

-Aome porque no me di cuenta antes de lo que sucedió…porque me tarde tanto en descubrir cuales eran mis sentimientos…porque solo me ate a mi mismo a un recuerdo. Porque deje que la culpa confundiera mis sentimientos…ahora lo se…ahora que siento como poco a poco te voy perdiendo, me doy cuenta de mis errores…me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te he hecho sufrir y el derecho que tiene en intentar volver a ser feliz, junto con otra persona que no sea yo- Inuyasha se encontraba mirando a la miko mientras esta dormía junto con el pequeño kitsune-

Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías

Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías

Que aquel amor se te escapo

Que había llegado el día

Que ya no me sentías

Que ya ni te dolía.

-Cuantas veces me dije a mi mismo que te perdería en cualquier momento…cuantas veces rogué por no ser el causante de tus lagrimas, sin embargo siempre te hacia llorar...por una cosa o por otra…pero se que tu sufrimiento mas grande era verme con Kikyo, y aun así seguía viéndola…sin importarme el daño que te hacia…sin impórtame cuantas lagrimas se deslizaran por tu rostro…muchas veces te he hecho sufrir y tu te has cansado de eso…ahora me doy cuenta lo mucho que tu has sufrido…porque en estos momentos yo siento lo mismo que tu sentiste en el pasado…ahora soy yo el que sufre al verte con otra persona…pero se perfectamente que no tengo derecho a reclamarte... no tengo derecho a negarme a que estés con Kouga, porque el fue el único que te hizo sonreír después de todo el daño que yo mismo te cause…- Inuyasha vio como la joven miko se levantaba sigilosamente y se encaminaba al bosque-

Me dedique a perderte

Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces

Y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre

Y quite detenerte

Y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente

-Tu dolor mas grande fue cuando perdí a Kikyo, estaba tan cegado con su muerte que me aleje de todos…tu también sufrías, no sabias que hacer o que decir para ayudarme…Intentaste curar mis heridas, mas sin embargo yo mismo me aleje de ti y te aparte de mi vida…te trate con crueldad y me encerré en mi propio mundo…y cuando por fin supere mi dolor…y regrese por ti…me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde…tanto te había lastimado que creo que llegaste hasta odiarme…tanto te lastime que tu único consuelo fueron los brazos de Kouga…quise recuperarte pero tu ya no me veías de la misma manera, ahora tus ojos mostraban cariño por mi,…pero ya no amor…ahora esas miradas y esa sonrisas cargada de felicidad y amor, son de Kouga- Inuyasha olfateo el aroma de Kouga mezclándose con el de Aome-

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

-Por mi dolor o tal vez por mi terquedad, fue quienes hicieron que te perdiera…tu me ofrecías todo pero yo era el que no lo aceptaba-

Porque no te llene de mí cuando aun había tiempo

Porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo

Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego

Te deje para luego este maldito ego

-No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba, no sabes lo mucho que siento no haberte besado en todas aquellas oportunidades que tuvimos…no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a mi corazón…estaba ciego de dolor, y eso no me permitió ver lo que realmente sentía por ti

Me dedique a perderte

Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces

Y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre

Y quise detenerte

Y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente

-yo fui el causante de tus sufrimiento y ahora estoy pagando por ese pecado…ahora estoy sufriendo lo mismo que tu…se que ahora tu eres feliz pero yo soy infeliz…realmente no estoy enojado contigo, sino conmigo…cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba y te pedí perdón…tu me dijiste que eso había quedado en el pasado…que ahora tu tenias un nuevo amor, el cual te había ayudado a superar el sufrimiento del pasado…ahora era yo el que callaba el dolor…porque no tenia ningún derecho a pedirte nada…porque yo mismo había matado el amor que tu me profesabas.

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

FIN

&&

Cristal: jeje tal vez no me salio como quería, pero la persona que sufrió fue Inuyasha, quien por seguir siempre a Kikyo perdió a Aome…esta a pesar de haber sufrido encontró un nuevo amor en Kouga…la verdad es que a pesar de Kouga es arrogante se nota que aprecia mucho a Aome y además tenia deseo de escribir de ellos…Pero se también que se paréese un poco a mi otro fic. Pero el otro tienes ciertas diferencias pero al final Inuyasha perdió a Aome.

Aome: dejen Reviws y dígannos su opinión…aceptamos quejas constructivas, chocolates, felicitaciones…todos menos virus e insultos

Ja ne


End file.
